Unafraid
by Rae1399
Summary: A small BBRae oneshot that will have more chapters. Cute and simple.
" _The sun will set for you, and the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey…"_

She held her breath and closed her eyes, her hand clutching the doorknob. She exhaled and opened the door to leave the bathroom. She walked back out into the dining room of a cute diner that Beast Boy asked her to go to. As soon as they arrived, Raven excused herself to the bathroom. She was overwhelmed with anxiety, and she wasn't about to let the green boy out there see her nervous over a silly date.

She opened the bathroom door and sped over to the sink. She splashed cold water on her face. She couldn't calm down. She opened the stall and sat on the closed toilet and pondered whether she should meditate, as pathetic as it sounds, or just go out there and wing it. She decided to mediate for two minutes in the bathroom, forever keeping the humiliating memory to herself. She finally walked out of the bathroom.

Garfield was sitting at a table for two, right beside a window. The diner was on top of a large hill, and the view was magnificent. Gar managed to get the best seat in the house. The window displayed the entire city at night, lights shining everywhere. All of the buildings looked like shining stars in the night, they reflected off of his green eyes as he gazed out the window. He looked to her with those eyes. Damn, those eyes. To her, they reminded her of an earth without water.

He gazed at the small girl across the table. Her eyes caught his, entrancing him in their purple glow. She was so beautiful; the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes upon. Raven was the first girl he had ever had a crush on, and the first girl he's decided to pursue after Terra. She left him broken, and he was hoping that Raven could finally pick up his pieces.

Moments passed without conversation, and it had been sufficiently awkward for both of them. They'd look at each other, he'd offer a toothy smile, and she'd turn and look out the window. It was a repeating process. The most awkward date either of them had ever been on. An older waitress brought them their food, a large salad for Beast Boy and spaghetti for Raven, and fruits for them to share. They ate their food, Garfield shoving his down his throat in forkfuls while Raven managed to "eat like a lady".

Their meal was finished. He had attempted to make small talk, to crack jokes, and to flirt, but she hadn't given him any reaction. Out of the blue, he said "Okay, so I know your dad is a demon, but what about your mom? Do you still talk to her?" She was stunned by his question, and she realized she had never told anyone about her mother. "That is personal, Beast Boy." She said. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I won't ask again." A few minutes of silence passed.

"My mother is no longer alive. When I was born, she panicked and left me and my dad. When I left to be with the monks, she never wrote to me. When I was 4 years old, I received news that my mother passed away. When I was 10, I was told she hung herself in a hotel she was staying at. I never knew her well; I never wanted to." Raven said, looking out the window.

"Wow, Rae. I uh, didn't know. I'm really sorry." He stuttered. "I guess I figured I'd ask since everyone knows my story, but no one really knows yours." He spoke to her, trying to regain her attention. He always knew she kept to herself, but he also knew what it was like to be lonely. When he was on Doom Patrol, he was often left by himself with his thoughts. He would become depressed and lonely, and he wouldn't wish that on anyone else, especially the Empath he saw in front of him.

Her gaze out the window was interrupted by the waitress. "How was everything, sweets?" she said with a smile. "Great, thank you." They said simultaneously. The waitress laughed as they both blushed. After she left, both of them giggled to themselves.

 _Maybe we aren't so different after all._ She thought to herself. She kept staring out the window, thinking about how her and Beast Boy were so similar in some aspects, but so different.

He was outgoing, she was shy.

He was loud, she was afraid to talk.

He was green, she was grey.

He was the light, she was the shadow.

She was so afraid to get close. She knew she would drag him down. It was so hard to keep her emotions in check, how was she supposed to do it when he was in the picture? He changed how she felt. He made her nervous and excited instead of her usual dark personality. _He made her feel._ She felt his aura shift. He was nervous. But why? Maybe he was hating this date and didn't want to tell her. She jumped to the worst conclusions, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Uh, hey Raven? Is this okay? Am I making this awkward? I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do." He looked at her with some sort of sad panic in his eyes. He reached for her hand over the table. She hesitated and glared at him, but eventually let him touch her.

 _I'm done being scared._ They thought to themselves.

Hey guys!

I'm probably going to make more chapters for this. I've been busy and have had some stuff going on, therefore I haven't had an opportunity to be on a laptop for awhile. People suck. Anyway, I plan on keeping this at a T rating and keeping the fluffy stuff minimal. Language shouldn't be much of an issue, but there will be small romantic scenes that will be borderline smut. Oh well, I hope whoever reads this enjoys it!

Love, CR.


End file.
